


First time Daniel Howell spoke

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Alternate Universe, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, First time talking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mute Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phil and Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Howell was a mute from past trauma, but he's determined to finally speak to his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time Daniel Howell spoke

Dan had a bad history with his speaking.

He would make things worse when his parents were fighting if he said something, he would make things worse between strains when his friends were fighting, he would make things worse when people were sad or mad, but the worst, he would hurt the people he loved on accident with the mistake of saying something wrong.

There were multiple times when he was told to keep quiet, multiple times when people insulted his voice, so he just stopped talking entirely. His parents got worried, but Dan stopped caring because it made them stop fighting. Him not talking made his friends stop fighting, they would worry about him which he brushed off, and nobody got mad or sad because of his voice any longer. It was quite satisfying at the least, although he was frustrated at times. He couldn't voice his opinions, for one, and he couldn't mutter his quirky come backs. He hardly remembered how his vocal cords vibrated when he spoke, and he didn't know what he sounded like.

But he was determined to say something to Phil, his beloved. 

PHIL'S POV

"Ph...Ph-il?" 

Phil heard a cracked voice coming from the hallway. It was clear like a bell, a small but raspy voice that sounded of an angel's voice. Phil turned his head, confused at the voice. Surely, that couldn't possibly be...

"Dan?"

"Phil?" Another small murmur, and Dan's head popped up from behind the wall, "Can y..ou he-help me?" He asked, obviously forcing the quiet murmurs. "Oh my God," Phil said, standing abruptly from his bed, "Dan, are you...?" "Should I stop?" Dan asked, his voice quiet and uncertain. "No, no, I'm just... Oh my God," Phil said again, his eyes twinkling, "You, it's the first time-" He didn't say anything after that. He just hugged Dan, buried his nose into Dan's neck. He felt another pair of arms squeezing him back and a voice whispered into Phil's ear, "Is it okay if I talk?" 

Phil felt himself smiling on Dan's neck. "It's more than okay, shouldn't it be? Dan, your voice is beautiful!"  
Phil pulled away to look at Dan in the eyes, his blue eyes shining and his lashes brimmed with tears. Dan wiped Phil's tears away and laughed quietly, and Phil felt something blossoming from his heart. His laugh was beautiful, he thought, so beautiful, like a breeze in a summer night. So smooth and bright, he felt special hearing Dan talk.

And then it went on, he kept talking. It took a bit of encouraging to speak in public, but it worked, constant giggles or murmurs. 

There was a particular night when Phil was on his bed, arm around Dan while snuggling. "Phil," Dan had murmured, looking up at Phil through the darkness, "Do you ever wonder why I started talking?" Phil had thought for a moment before muttering, "Not particularly. I didn't think about, bear. It's just so natural." Phil had barely seen the smile through the darkness, but he still saw it. "You're such a dingus," Dan had muttered, pulling Phil closer to him. "Shut up," Phil said, yawning before resting his head in Dan's hair. 

"G'night, bear."  
"Bleh."


End file.
